The Black Night With A Burning Star
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A Flareon, who hates Dark-types ever since her last boyfriend betray her, walks through a forest, getting lost. When an Umbreon came and claim her as his mate, her world turns upside down. Will she set aside her hatred against Dark-types and give love another chance or will she forever live in a world of hate and solitude?
1. Flare, Meet Shade

In a cold, whispering night, in a very, very dark forest, a young female Flareon is lost in the forest.

"_How could he do this to me? Why the hell is that bastard always flirting and kissing with sluts behind my back? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. But fool me thrice? Oh ho, shame you to hell!"_ Flare, the Flareon, grumbles with thoughts of how her previous boyfriend had betrayed not once, but thrice. _"I knew I should never date that son of a bitch! I wish he burns in hell forever! Curse you, Biter!"_ She snarls quietly at the ground as the ground beneath her starts to sizzle with small smoke come out of her feet. Yes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as they say. Now you must be wondering, what happened before she got lost in this quiet, calm yet dark forest? Well, let's see the flashback.

Flashback

_Flare was just walking to Biter's cave, holding a basket of berries with a happy face. She heard Biter gotten sick from a friend of his and rushed to gather as much healthy berries as possible. So, here she was, walking towards Biter's cave. She couldn't wait to see his smile when he sees her._

…_But instead, she met with a disgusting sight…_

_There, on a heap of grass that seems to be his bed, was a Vaporeon and a Houndoom, making love. But in this case, sex. The two didn't seem to notice Flare yet, causing Flare to burn with anger…and fury…_

"_BITER, HOW COULD YOU?!" Hearing the shout of anger, the Vaporeon and the Houndoom looked at her with shock._

"_F-Flare! I-It's…It's not what you think!" The Houndoom, known as Biter, pleaded. But it only made Flare angrier and more furious. This is one of the reasons why you shouldn't piss a Pokémon off, ESPIECALLY a Fire-type._

"_Not what I think? NOT WHAT I THINK?! YOU ALWAYS USE THAT EXCUSE WHENEVER I CAUGHT YOU HAVING DAMN SEX WITH ANOTHER FEMALE POKEMON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER I FORGIVE YOU FOR THE THIRD TIME, YOU STILL BETRAY ME!" Flare shouted at him with pure hatred in her eyes, causing him to get off the bed and also the Vaporeon and walked over to Flare, trying to make amends with her._

"_B-But- " As soon as he spoke, he felt a hard Iron Tail hit across his face, causing him to grunt in pain only. Flare glared at him before running off, not wanting to see him ever again…_

_And he wouldn't care about her as long as he got the Vaporeon slut by his side…_

_As soon as Flare reached a lake that had no Pokémon or anyone else, she stared at the water of the lake, wondering to herself… "Why…Why do I always end up heartbroken…Why are guys such jerks…" Flare whispered under her breath as she lied down on the ground, sobbing softly as the memories of her and Biter continued running through her mind…leaving her a scarred heart…_

End Flashback

Ever since that day, she has been alone and introvert, staying away from anyone who wants her or befriends her. And her family? They were long gone when she was an Eevee so she is all alone in the big, cruel world. She doesn't need anyone…and no one needs her…

She walks through the deep dark forest and sighs at the crossroad in front of her. Unfortunately, the signs doesn't seem to help as the words are nowhere on them.

"I guess I'll take the right one…" She whispers and walks over to the right of the crossroad, not knowing a pair of red eyes are watching her every move.

"You're mine, little Flareon…You're mine…and I'll never let you go…" A dark, mysterious voice whispers through the wind before dashing off after the Flareon.

As Flare continues walking, she feels something chasing her…following her…wanting her…She sighs softly. _"Oh great…Another Pokémon in heat."_ Yes, this is the time when Pokémons are in heat. But Flare couldn't blame them. She has known the feeling of not being able to relieve herself. She turns around and shouts out. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT OR ELSE I'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN TILL YOU COME OUT!" Flare threatens. At this point, she hears a dark, mysterious chuckle that sends chills down her spine. Whose voice is that? It sounds like…it's amusing.

"I am indeed surprise to see a Flareon alone in Dark Forest. And what are the chances that it is a female?" Flare looks around for the voice when she notices a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness, looking at her with different emotions. Lust, Desire and the one she's more familiar with, the predator look. A black paw steps out of the darkness as the wind blows softly against the rustling trees with 'hoots' from a Hoot Hoot. Flare stands her ground and when the stalker finally steps out of the darkness…Her eyes widen in surprise.

An Umbreon with red, crimson eyes and glowing yellow rings as he shows a toothy grin, showing his sharp fangs while his black fur is slightly fizzle. Probably from the heat and trouble he's feeling. Flare knew that he is a dark type, the strongest of the Eeveelutions as he is only weak against 2 types. But nonetheless, Flare continues staring at him, no fear nor hate, just a simple stare. She heard that Umbreons are more of the introverted types, due to the type they are. And yet, why is HE here, showing himself to her?

"Are you done staring at me or do you want some taste of it?" Flare snaps out of her thoughts and glares at him threateningly, hoping he would be in fear. But he only smirks with his eyes showing more lust and desire.

"Mind I ask why you have been following me?" Flare asks in confusion. _"Just how long has this stalker followed me?"_ The Umbreon chuckles softly and walks over to her, his nose just an inch away. Flare did not move back because she has been in situation like this. But this feels…different from her previous situations…

"That is because I have never seen such a beautiful Pokémon like you in my life." Flare scoffs at his compliment and turns around, almost hitting his face with her flaming tail.

"Yea, because you have seen Pokémons who are like me. Besides, me and beautiful don't fit." Flare said matter-of-factly. But as soon as she takes her first step to leave, the Umbreon appears in front of her, causing the young Flareon to yelp in surprise. "H-How did you-?!"

"I'm a Dark-type, my dear. Don't tell me you don't know that Dark-types are good with the element of surprise." He smirks at Flare's glaring look as she sighs in annoyance. This Umbreon is really starting to annoy her.

"Look, why are you even here? Last time I check, Umbreons are more of the Espeon's mates so why aren't you with one?" When she said 'Espeon', it seems to cause the Umbreon to cringe as he growls lowly deep in his throat.

"Don't you **DARE** compare me to those types of Umbreons who prefers those Psychics." Flare blinks in surprise at him. Who knew there is an Umbreon hating an Espeon. He sure is a strange Pokémon, that's for sure. (Please don't hate me, Espeon X Umbreon fans. I'm a fan of those too but this is my first time in making a Flareon X Umbreon fanfic cuz i am also a fan of theirs, ok? Thank you for not hating me!)

"I…I didn't know…" Flare said and looks at the ground. But as soon as the Umbreon turns to her, he shows a lustful, seductive smirk.

"Then that means you have to know more about me. My name is Shade, your **mate**." At that word, Flare growls in frustration.

"What makes you think I'm YOURS, you perv?!" She barks and steps back, glaring at him with all her might. Shade could only chuckle at how fierce yet sexy she looks. Yes, she is the perfect mate for him. So fiery and hot (literally) that it's hard to resist her flaming personality.

"Simple. Because I'll make you mine _tonight_!" At that dreaded word, Flare shoots a Shadow Ball on the ground in front of him, getting some smoke covering his view of her. She takes this chance to escape, running as fast as she can to get away from him, trying to keep her innocence.

"_I have to get away from him! I won't give in to someone like him! He's a Dark-type! A Dark-type! Just like that damn Bi- "_ But her thoughts are stop by the figure in front of her, who is smirking at her wickedly. _"Damn it! He's fast!"_

"Now, my dear, we should start our love making." In a blink of an eye, Flare feels herself being pin down in a Poochyena position with her right cheek against the ground and her hips up in the air, showing her rump as Shade smirks with both of his front paws pinning hers and his head close to hers. Flare struggles and tries to escape but it was all in vain as Shade lets out a dark chuckle. "Struggle all you want. But there is no way you can escape." He whispers softly against her ear, drawing his tongue out of his mouth and slowly stroke it against the soft, orange fur, causing the poor, trapped Flareon to squirm.

"S-S-S-Stopp…" She moans out a little as Shade smiles, loving the way she moans. If only she could moan his name…

"You taste divine, my love." He whispers and continues licking her fur, earning more soft moans from the Flame Pokémon. Flare couldn't believe she is letting him do this! She is not weak! She is never weak! But then, why is she letting out moans that cause him to tease her more?

"G-Get off of me!" Flare moans out the words that seems to almost sound like an angry whimper. She feel his head leaving her neck and she was about to sigh in relief...

When she felt something throbbing against her entrance.

She yelps in surprise then growls in anger and struggles, trying to get away from this horrible Pokemon. The Umbreon chuckles at her childish attempts and place his paws on hers and making sure there is no gap between his chest and her back.

"My dear, you are strong. Stronger than any female I have seen. You are truly interesting. I have been waiting for you, watching you, _wanting_ you. If you struggle more, you only accomplish in making me hornier." Shade licks her cheek, earning a flinch from the angry yet helpless Flareon. "And now…You're mine…" Before Flare could even say a word, he pierces his whole rod into her entrance, breaking her hymen in the process. Flare's eyes widen, feeling intense pain in her lower body.

"A-AH! AHHHHHHH!" She lets out a cry of pain as her paws starts to burn the grass under them. She could feel hot tears streaming her cheeks. Her virginity, her innocence, her maidenhood…Gone…By this mysterious Dark type. She presses her face against the grass, whimpering and slightly sobbing in pain, waiting for him to pound her so he could get off of her and leave her alone…

But she feels no movement.

She slowly opens her eyes to see the Umbreon licking her fur like he's trying to comfort her pain…He looks at her with sympathy. Then he mutters something but Flare notices what he mouth.

"_Sorry"_

She blinks once and thinks she might have imagined it. She feels something inside her cunt moving, rubbing against the inner walls of her womanhood.

"A-Ah…Ah…I-It…It…hurts…" She whimpers and bites her lower lip, trying to bear the pain and not wanting to sound like a weakling. Why did she say this to a total stranger? Why isn't she trying to blast him away? And most importantly…Why does she like this?

"If you…relax a little…you wouldn't feel…much pain." She could hear his voice moaning softly against her ear. She can't help but be arouse by his voice. It sounds so sexy, so hot.

"H-Hah…Ah…M-Mmm…" She lets out soft pants, feeling him moving inside her. Even though it hurts a bit, it sure sends her to a pleasurable state. She could feel her mind going blank as the sounds of the hot, wet contact between her cunt and his meat makes her more arouse.

"Oh…Oh…You feel so good…Ngh…A-Ah…You have such a tight…A-Ahh…" She hears his moans as he places his front paws on her shoulders, ramming his rod harder and harder against the soft, wet pussy.

"Ah…AH…Y-You'll…m-make me cum…i-if you…N-Nooo…NH…A-Ah...Hah…" The soft protest she tries to say seems to be replace by her moan. She can't control her own body. It's like its responding to his thrust with a pleasurable squeeze against his dick. She never feel this much pleasure. Her emotion went wild. One was disgust because of how she sounds like right now. Second is anger because he's raping her. And third is pleasure because of how she's being fuck so good.

"Ahh…Ahh…N-Not there…N-No…" She moans out, feeling the tip entering her womb. She can't help but let out a loud moan as she tilt her head back, her tongue out of her mouth like how dogs pant, her eyes half-lid and her rump raising higher a little. The Umbreon notices this and can't help but throb inside her, thrusting wilder and wilder as he hears more of her pleasurable moan. "N-No…A-Ahh…Y-Your…Your tip is…Hahhhh…" He groans from the very tight squeeze his dick was getting, moaning at how hot her insides feel.

"I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum inside your pussy!" He moans out, banging her pussy as her juices slowly falls to the wet grass, her pussy twitching from desire and their moans letting out how good the feeling is.

"N-No! A-Ahh…D-Don't…Mmm…I-I'm g-gonna…A-Ah…Ahhhhh!" With that intense, long scream, the two Pokémon came with Flare feeling his hot semen filling the insides of her pussy. She's his now. His and no one else. Not even Biter. The Umbreon leans his head against hers, whispering the tree words softly.

"_I love you…"_

But as soon as he said those words, Flare lays down on the ground, feeling darkness enveloping her. She knows she pass out…She hopes this was nothing but a bad dream…

A nightmare.

* * *

_**To Be Continue**_

Well, that was…fun? ^^" I'm sorry for not making this any interesting…I hope you enjoy this…I try my best and I hope you, the viewers, like this…um…story.

Mii-kun and Kuro: *sitting at the corner with a 'grossed out' face* P-Please…R-Read and…R-Review.


	2. Frosty and Grassy

"_Hehe…You can't escape…"_

"_You will die! All of you pathetic piece of crap!"_

_A young Eevee watched as she sees her own father. She wanted to call out to him, telling him something as the vision grows farther and farther…_

"_Run! Run away with our child! I'll hold them off! Just go! No-!" But the sentence wasn't finish as the poor Eevee cried out to her poor father, watching blood flowing out of his body..._

"_NO! PAPA!"_

"NOOO!" Flare gets up from the horrible nightmare, panting from the sight she had seen just a few second ago. "It…It was a…a dream…"

"More like a nightmare, my dear." Flare's ears perk up and she quickly turn to the voice's owner, tackling him to the ground. "Hey, hey! I know you like last night but save it for later!" Under her is none other than the same Umbreon who raped her last night. She at first look at him in surprise then snarl, glaring at him with death glares.

"You!" She growls, wanting the pleasure to rip off those silk-like fur of his, the devilish smirk and those two, crimson red orbs on his face…

Wait, did she just check him out?

"Um…yea, me. Don't you remember your own mate?" She tilts her head a little. Mate? Since when-

"W-WHAT?! I NEVER SAID I WANT YOU AS A MATE!" She could feel her cheeks rising in a blaze but that only cause his smirk to grow bigger.

"We mate last night, didn't you remember?" He rolls them around and pins her to the ground, his face just millimeters away from hers. "Unless…you wish to be reminded." His seductive whisper made Flare shiver and blush…and also cause her mind filled with murdering him.

"Yo, dude! You're supposed to wake up and get your ass over to the meeting, not smooching on your gal." Flare picks up a voice from somewhere nearby and finally notices her surroundings. Instead of a forest, it's a room with walls looking like it's made of wood and standing at what look like an entrance is a Jolteon, grinning like a fool. The floors are sturdy yet feel like stones that were made in ancient times to build houses and she also notices…a large thing in the room?

"Aw, come on, man! You know I need some good times with my little Flare!" Shade whines a little to his friend and Flare glares at him.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" She asks, resisting the urge to rip off the smirk he is giving.

"Well, I have some…info of you. Like how you eat, sleep, bathe, _relieve~_." He winks at the last part. Flare was just about to pounce if it wasn't for her curiosity.

"_I'll kill him later."_ "Where am I and what is that…thing there?" She points to the large thing that is a bit too big for the Pokémons. Shade looks over and makes an 'o' shape mouth.

"Oh, that? That's call a bed. Humans usually sleep on them when they're tired. Kinda like us with nest, caves, etc. while the entrance Shocker is standing is call a door. Oh! And you're in Sinbi Town. A home where most Pokémons were once own by trainers." He said matter-of-factly.

"So, Shade, this is the gal you have ya eyes on, eh? Haha! She's a good catch, dude. Unlike that little bitch, Ce-"

"Don't you **EVER **say that name, Shocker! Understand!?" Shade turns to his friend, glaring at him with beady, angry eyes. Flare watches as Shocker gulps in fear, nodding his head a little as Shade sighs. "Look…I'll…I'll just get to the meeting…Flare, don't try to run away." He looks at her before leaving the room with Shocker, practically slamming the door to be broken. Flare looks around the room and walks around.

"_I have to get out of here…somehow…"_

She sighs and pouts. There must be some way to get out…

"Hi, Miss Flare!" At the sound of a light voice made Flare turn to the door to find a young shiny Glaceon standing there as she cheerfully walks to her. "My name is Frostaline. But you can just call me Frosty. I was hoping to be your friend!" Flare stares at her with a glare but the Glaceon giggles with delight. "Wow! No wonder Shade likes you! Your glare is darkly cute!" Frosty grins softly while Flare blinks at her happy emotion. How can she still act this cheerful when a person glares at her? Flare decides to make her leave. After all, no one needs her…

"Well, thanks for the introduction but I don't need friends…" She hops onto the bed, curling into a ball. But Frosty soon hops onto the bed and starts jumping on it.

"Aw come on! Everyone needs friends! Why are you so grouchy?" Flare gotten annoyed by the disturbance of her sleep and turns to Frosty to tell her to go away when she saw the look in her eyes…

Her eyes are looking at her with such curiosity and excitement, wanting to look through her. Flare opens her mouth then close then opens again try to say softly but sternly.

"Because…" She stops talking and sighs angrily. "Why would you even want to be my friend anyway?" Flare lays her head on the mattress with her paws under it. She could feel Frosty sitting still, staring at her with those curious and exciting eyes of hers.

"Why wouldn't I?" That question caught Flare a bit off guard but she shakes her head a bit to try to clear her head.

"Well…It's just…Argh! Why am I even telling you this?!" Flare looks away and slightly blush. As much as she wants to deny it, deep down, she sometimes wants some friends to have fun with. But she knew she couldn't. They would only leave her…like everyone else.

"Because that's what friends are for." Flare flinches a little and takes a glance at the smiling Glaceon. They say Glaceons are emotionless Ice-types…and yet, a smiling Glaceon is right in front of Flare.

"…Whatever…" Flare looks away again, closing her eyes. Frosty giggles softly with glee.

"Even if you don't want friends, there's no one in this world who don't have a single friend." Flare didn't know why…But that made her heart a little happy.

"…You know…You're not like any other Glaceons I met…" Flare looks at her with one of her eyes open. "…Maybe we could be friends…" With a happy squeal, Frosty hugs Flare in a tight grip.

"Oh that sounds great! I hope we can be friends forever! We'll be the best of friends! For sure!" Flare stares at Frosty with a glare.

"Y-You don't have to hug m-me this hard!" Frosty grins at her, making the Flareon blush a small hue of pink.

"But we're friends so you'll get used to my hugs." Flare stares at her, not knowing her mouth curling into a very small smile.

"…_Maybe I can stay here a bit longer…"_

Three Hours Later

In a castle-like ruins, two certain Pokémons walk out of it, chatting away. And those certain Pokémons are Shade and Shocker.

"Ugh…That meeting was terribly boring!"

"Dude, come on. What would Sato say if he hears you say that?"

"I dunno. He'll kick my ass like last time?" Shade sighs a little as Shocker nods at his previous statement.

"That's right! You still remember how he almost killed you? Thank Arcues you got treated by one of the hottest and the best Audino!" Shocker laughs heartedly and pats his friends back, getting a glare from Shade.

"First, I got treated by the MOST INSANE Audino since she almost KILL me in hugs and kisses. Second, I still remember the incident. And Third, YOU'RE the one who set me up with that Audino." Again, Shade glares at the laughing but also nervous Jolteon.

"W-Well, I was trying to hook ya up with someone! Besides, you had gotten gloomy since…_that_." Shade's glare softens a little as he sighs softly.

"Yea yea…I heard you…I still don't know why the hell I fell in love with that…that slut!" Shade shakes his head and looks at the floor as they finally walk out of the castle and walk through the busy, busy town who are building more houses. (Those who think Pokémons can't live in houses, check Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.)

"Yea…I can tell you how. But it'll only give you a disturbing memory." Shocker shakes his head, remembering how love struck his best friend was. Shade hits Shocker on the head with a glare.

"Just forget about that memory, dude! Sheesh…" He looks away and then greets a Machamp. Shocker smirks a little while mentally snickering.

"So how did you get that Flareon to love you?" In that instant, the Moonlight Pokémon lost his balance and trip. Shade looks at him, surprised before glaring darkly with a red hue across his cheeks.

"W-W-WHY THE H-H-HELL ARE YOU A-A-ASKING THAT N-N-NOW?!" Shocker snickers lightly at his reaction. He always knew Shade is actually shy and embarrassed when someone asks him about his lover.

"Why not? I AM your best friend." Before Shade could answer, they hear a group of squeals in front of them. They look at the direction to find a Leafeon walking towards them with a group of different female Pokémons squealing happily for him. "YO, GRASSY! HOW'S IT GOING?!" The Leafeon flinches a bit and glares at the smiling Jolteon.

"Will you stop calling me Grassy?! Did you forget what my name was?!" The Jolteon tilts his head a bit to the right while Shade chuckles softly. He knew Shocker wouldn't remember such a name.

"Um…Sir Grasserdome Arladio Periwinkle Hoodywinker?" The Leafeon could only face-paw and sighs as a reaction.

"Just forget it. Just call me Grassy anyways. I don't even know why I should bother asking you to remember my name." Shocker snickers mischievously and place on of his front legs around the Leafeon's neck in a one arm hug.

"Come on, dude! It's been a while since we last saw you."

"Yea, Grasser. You missed a lot of things happening here." Shade said and pokes Grasser's side. "Besides, I bet Frosty misses you lots~." Grasser blushes a very dark red blush as he glares at his teasing Umbreon friend.

"Y-You don't have to tell me that!" The girls (as in Pokémons females from now on.) behind them squeal. The three male Eeveelutions sighs.

"Come on, we'll go to my place." Shade whispers to them. The three nod and disappear from the spot, leaving the disappointed fans.

Back at Shade's place

"Hey, Flare?" Frosty asks as Flare, who gotten annoyed a little from her asking her mindless questions, turns to her.

"Yea?" Frosty's smiling, goofy face change to one of those very serious look.

"What do you think of Shade?" Flare gotten silent then. She closes her eyes in thought.

"_Why should I? He harassed me, annoys the hell out of me, is a Dark-type and worse of all, he raped-" Flare's eyes struck open wide when she remember one simple detail from last night._

_Sorry…_

That one word is something a rapist wouldn't say…Flare stands up and hops off the bed, sitting on the ground. "…"

"Flare? If it's not okay with you, you don't have to-"

"He's okay…"

"Eh?" Frosty blinks at Flare's back, wondering if she hears her right. "Really?" Flare nods a little and turns to her with such a concentrating gaze.

"…Really…" The two stay in that way for a minute. Then a minute turn two and turns three. Frosty stares at her for any disbelief before smiling softly.

"I'm sure you'll love him more than you do now." Flare winces, blushing redder than her fur.

"I-I DON'T L-LOVE HIM! WHY D-DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!" Frosty grins ear to ear, swaying her tail.

"Because you're in denial. No one has ever denied loving Shade before." Flare turns to face her properly.

"Then…Why did Shade pick me?" Frosty could only smile at her before the door slam open!

"We're home, My darling Flare! And I brought a friend with me!" Flare glares at the smirking, cocky Umbreon. Frosty giggles softly at the sight.

"Aww! You two make a great couple!" Shade blinks and turns to Frosty before a grinning Jolteon came into the room and notices Frosty.

"FROSTY! GOOD THAT YOU'RE HERE!" Shocker starts pulling someone into the room. "Come on, you stupid! Meet Frosty already!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU MORON!" At that shout, Frosty perks up and pounce on the unknown guest.

"GRASSYY!" She lands herself onto the blushing Leafeon while snuggling on his chest. "I miss you! Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" She looks at him with big, sad eyes that could make any Pokémon feel guilt.

"I…well…I…" He stutters and blushes even harder from her body pressing against his. Luckily, Shade came to the rescues.

"Frosty, I see you met my Flare." Flare glares at him and thinks of using Iron Tail on him.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" She blushes again, earning a small snicker from Shocker. Frosty grins at Shade.

"Yea! We had fun talking with each other! We played some games-"

"Which she forced me into." Flare mumbles while Frosty, being oblivious by Flare's comment, comtinue.

"Then we talk about stuff-"

"Which she talks more and I try to rest."

"Then we talk about you-"

"And I thought you're okay-!" Flare shuts her mouth close as the grinning Glaceon and a shocked but smirking Umbreon wraps his left front leg around Flare's waist.

"Oh? You thought I was okay even though you hate me?" Flare blushes even harder from the predator eyes of Shade as she looks away, darting her eyes to the right.

"…I…never said I hate you…" This caught Shade surprise before Flare added. "B-But I never say I love you e-either!"

"But you like him at least!" Frosty comments.

"S-SHUT UP!" Everyone else laughs half-heartedly as Flare couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

"…_Maybe it's not that bad to live here…"_

* * *

To be Continued!

Well, I hope I didn't make the characters OOC…like the other stories I made DX so, I hope I did not disappoint anyone today!

Mii-kun: Read and Review!

Kuro: AND GOD DAMN IT, REVIEW HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY!

Me and Mii-kun: -w-"


	3. A Quiet Talk In The Night

"_Dear Arcues, what was I thinking?" _

Flare thought as she glares up to the grinning Umbreon who is on top of her with her legs open and one of his knees in between them.

"I really like this position." Shade comments, smirking as Flare glares even darker.

"You little…" She mutters, regretting to play this game. What was it called? Twisty? Tornado? Twister! Yes, that's it.

"I think we should stop before the others get too sore." Frosty said, gesturing to the Leafeon and Jolteon that has been tangled like a pretzel. Shade groans, disappointed but he complies and gets off of Flare. Unknown to him, his knee softly brush against Flare's clit, causing her to blush and lets out a small whimper that he only hears. Flare glares at him menacingly.

"You did it on purpose!" She hisses quietly, oblivious to Frosty trying to separate Grasser and Shocker. Shade chuckles softly and looks at her again, staring into her dark orbs.

"If i did it on purpose, i would do it like this." He whispers coolly and rubs his paw against her pink slit, causing her to cover her mouth and let out muffled moans.

"S-Stop it! T-They'll hear you!" She whispers, trying to hold in her moans as Shade grins even more.

"And what will you do in return?" Flare glares at his cocky grin and growls.

"N-Nothing! Now let go!" But Shade wouldn't obey that order. Oh no. He prefers something _much_ more than that.

"Let go? Why, don't you want to moan to your heart's content? Having my paw rubbing your sweetness isn't that bad if you're moaning quite nicely." He makes an example by rubbing her clit, causing her eyes to widen and whimpers as she bites her paw.

"S-Swsop! D-Dow yov w-wavt S-Shocver tow hevr?" Flare asks with her paw in her mouth as Shade pauses for a moment. It's true he wants to hear his mate's voice moaning in pleasure but that's the point. Only _he_ can hear them. it's a bit selfish but hey, that's what makes this crazy world go around.

"Hm…good point." At this, he removes his paw from her slit, causing Flare to sigh in relief. Frosty hears it all and grins mischievously, looking at Shocker and Grasser who know all too well of their friend's sneaky grin.

"Frosty, what are you thinking?" Grasser asks quietly, earning the Glaceon's sneaky smile that causes him to blush. "Wait…you're not thinking of…"

"Oh yes I am." Shocker, who has been ignored from the two, tilts his head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Frosty, think about this carefully! What if-"

"Oh it'll be fine, Grassy! Have my plans ever fail?"

"Eh?" Shocker blinks at the two argue about something he doesn't know.

"Um…well, rarely in battles but in this, its-"

"Oh come on! Don't be so worry!" Frosty gives a small wink to Grasser, causing him to blush even redder. "This is the plan that will make everything worthwhile~." Shocker could only say "What are you two talking about?" before they smack him to be quiet from Flare and Shade.

At Night

The night is blissful and calming, with Pokémons tucking their children in, shops seller preparing their stocks to sell more items and a few families who are preparing for tomorrow. Flare is just sitting at one of the balconies of the castle that's just outside their room. Flare didn't know how she could miss the balcony when she was examining the room but then again, that time was when she was pin down. Anyways, she looks at the dazzling moon that's surrounded by the sparkling stars in the night sky. She sighs in content, almost smiling at the view of this wonderful scenery…

Almost.

"It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" She turns her head to behind her, looking into the same red orbs today. His face holds no cockiness or teasing, just content and relaxation. She looks back at the sky, feeling the wind brushing against her fur.

"Yes…Indeed it is…" Flare said with her voice low but calm, like a gentle breeze that allows her voice to be carried away…Shade sits next to her and looks at the direction she's looking at.

"I never hear you so calm before…" Flare mentally scoff at his statement but did not look away from the sight in the sky.

"That's because you rape me last night...You wouldn't give me a chance to say anything…" For once, Shade is as quiet as a silent wind. Flare turns to look at him and notices his rings glowing faintly in the night with his eyes staring at the moon as he inhales deeply then exhales.

"…And I'm sorry for that…" His voice is soft and cool that it made Flare's spine tingles. He didn't act like a gentlemen (or was it gentlepokemon?) around her in the say but now, this? "I…I just have been holding on too long…" Flare stares at him for a while before she looks at the town where some of the lights are on and some of the Pokémons celebrating whatever they're celebrating. Flare closes her eyes and sighs with no emotion in it.

"For how long?" Flare could feel someone staring at her and when she opens her eyes and turn to the Umbreon, she feels herself froze.

His red, shining eyes looking into her very being, looking at her with such emotion…such love…such…longing.

"…I'll tell you when the time is right…" Flare would have smacked his face with an Iron Tail if it wasn't for the intense look in his eyes. Flare could only muster a small nod before Shade gets up on his feet and walk into the room, leaving Flare to get her a clear mind of her own thoughts.

The wind blows coolly in the air, causing the Fire-type to look at the moon as it shines brightly. Flare looks at the stars and remembers a certain memory…

_Mommy, how many stars are there in the whole sky?_

_Hm…I don't know but there must be more than how many Pokémons and humans are in the whole world._

The memories brought her such fond times. She bitterly smiles at that small memory.

"_It's been so long…yet it still hurts as if it was yesterday…"_ She closes her eyes and sighs bitterly, trying to grasp that small, good memory that she has keep with her for so long…

_Flashback_

_A small, young Eevee with a bright smile runs from a handsome Jolteon as he laughs along, chasing the laughing Eevee._

"_You can't catch me, Daddy!" She looked back at the Jolteon, showing him her happy grin. The Jolteon grinned too and within minutes, he caught the little rascal._

"_Got'cha!" He started tickling the little Eevee within his grasp, making her laugh with glee._

"_H-Hahahaha! D-Daddy, s-stop! Hahaha! T-That's not fair! Hahaha!" The Jolteon grinned wider, tickling her tummy._

"_And who's to blame for mocking the fastest Jolteon in the forest?" He chuckles and after a few seconds, releases the little Eevee as she nuzzled against her father, smiling happily._

"_Hehe! Daddy, you'll the fastest and quickest Pokémon I know! No one can beat my daddy, right?" She flashed him her brilliant smile, causing him to smile too as he nuzzled her head._

"_Right! But someday, you might beat your old man." Flare shakes her head and pouts._

"_Na uh! Daddy is still faster than me! Way faster!" The Jolteon chuckles lightly and before he could say anything, a Flareon appeared, walking towards them._

"_Thunder, there you are! I have been wondering where you and Flare went!" The Jolteon, Thunder, chuckles and stood up, giving an affectionate lick to his worry mate._

"_Don't worry, dearest Flarina. You know I will protect our daughter in case harm comes to her." Flarina blushes from her husband's affectionate licks and smile. Flare, the young Eevee watched her parents smiling at each other._

"_I know but you know how I get, Thunder." Flarina looks at Flare and settled down next to her, rubbing her head against hers. "I hope your father didn't make any silly trouble while you two were playing." Flare giggled and wags her tail, looking at her mother with young, childish eyes._

"_He did accidentally bump into a Snorlax. He was lucky he was fast or else Mr. Snorlax would have squished him!" The two females laugh as the male couldn't help but blush and laugh along._

"_Hahaha! Flare sure is like you, Flarina. I'm sure she'll grow up into a fine, feminine Pokémon." Flarina smiled when Flare looked at her father with an excited smile._

"_Really, Daddy!?" The Jolteon nodded as he lay down next to his mate and kid, nuzzling both of them._

"_Of course!" Flare smiled happily as they watched the brilliant night sky of the forest._

"_Oh dear, it's getting late already. We should get home soon." Flarina said and Thunder nodded but Flare keeps staring at the night sky._

"_Mommy…Why are there so many stars in the sky?" The Flareon smiled at her daughter's curiousity and answer._

"_Hm…I don't know but there must be more than how many Pokémons and humans are in the whole world." Flare stared at the sparkling stars, mesmerized by their brilliant light._

"_Can…Can we stay a little longer, Mommy? I want to see the stars." The parents looked at each other before smiling and watched the stars with Flare, enjoying the moment together as the full moon rises to the peak of the night sky…_

_Flashback End_

"Mom…Dad…" Flare whispers quietly and closes her eyes, not knowing a single tear fall from her eyes…

Unknown to her, a certain Dark-type sees the tear that fall as he watches her enjoying the night.

"…_A Flareon who enjoys the light of the dark…She's the one…"_ With that thought in his mind, he goes off, leaving the Flareon a moment of privacy…

* * *

To be Continued!

Oh God! I manage to finish this at 11pm! XDD lol! Anyways, sorry for not publishing sooner but here you go! Chapter 3!

Kuro: You play too much White 2, Star-chan. =w=

Me: 3:O How dare you accuse me to that?!

Mii-kun: you would have finish this sooner if you stop playing the game for a while!

Me: =3= for your information, I have a life of my own!

Kuro and Mii-kun: *looks at each other then back at her* Since when?

**BOM!**

Me: == Anyways, Read and Review! ^^

Kuro and Mii-kun: XwX *waving a white flag*


	4. The Aphrodisiac Drink

At the early morning where the sun has risen from the dark night, Flare opens her eyes to find herself in the same room on the same bed as she had on her first day in town. She slowly stands up and yawns, turning to the side of the bed to find no one by her side.

"_Hm…I thought for sure that pervert would be here."_

She looks around and jumps off the bed, only to find a note on the door. She walks to it and stares at the note, reading it.

_To my darling Flare,_

_I'm sorry for not being here in the morning but there is an urgent meeting that I must attend._

_But don't worry, I'll be back soon. In the meantime, enjoy yourself being alone in the room, where no one can see you _relieve

_Love, your mate, Shade._

Flare glares at the perverted note and grabs it, ripping it to pieces.

"_That perverted moron! What was he thinking?!"_ She sighs and shakes her head. _"To think…I said I don't hate him…After all he done to me…Raping my innocence…but he did say he was sorry…but sorry doesn't bring back what was once mine!"_ Flare continues to growl with frustration, her burning fur slowly grow hotter and hotter before she calms down slightly. _"And yet…Why can't I be mad at him…?"_

"Flare-channnnn!" Flare yelps in surprise, hearing the door slam open to find Frosty grinning and holding a glass of some…pink substance in her tail, careful not to spill it.

"Frosty, stop surprising me like that! What are you doing here?!" Flare glares at her peppy…companion, you could say, as Frosty giggles cheerfully, handing Flare the liquid.

"I want you to try my special drink! It's yummy!" Flare stares at the pinky liquid quizzically then looks at the smiling Ice-type with doubt.

"…It's not poisonous, is it?" Frosty gasp and place her paw on her chest, pretending to be appalled.

"My dear friend! How could you think such a thing?!" Flare rolls her eyes while Frosty smiles at her with amusement. "I never put poison in my food unless I have to. Besides, today is your second day here so I want to give you a welcoming gift." Flare stares at the strange liquid one more time before carefully picking the glass up with her two front paws.

"…What did you put in this?" Flare looks at Frosty, who winks at her mysteriously.

"That's a secret." After that, she left the room, closing the door along the way. Flare looks at the drink carefully then sniffs it softly, trying to indicate any dangerous smells inside it.

"_Hm…smells sweet…and yet a bit…weird. Well, here goes nothing…"_

After half an hour, With Shade

"Hm…So Talora Town wants Sinbi. I need to prepare for now." Shade mutters under his breathe, walking through the halls of the castle, walking back to his and Flare's room. "Hm…I wonder what Flare is doing right now."

"H-Hahh…Ahnn…S-Shadeee…"

Shade froze at the sound of his name being moaned out by that heavenly voice. _"W-Was that…No. It couldn't be."_

"A-Ahhh…S-Shadeeee…." At that cue, Shade runs towards his room, slamming his door open.

"What's going-!" He stops in mid-sentence, blushing at the sight before him.

Flare lies down with her back against the floor and her legs spread wide, showing him the pink twat between her hind legs as his monster starts to come out from his sheathe.

"_Oh Arceus, what did Flare do while I was gone?!"_ Shade can't help but feel overwhelmed with arouse, smelling the sweet juices of his lover.

"M-Master Shade, welcome back." Shade's member throbs with excitement, blushing at how she sounds as she gets onto her legs, walks towards him with her hips swaying side to side. "Your friend is so hard and big. Does Master miss his mate?" Flare said sultry, giving a soft lick on the tip, causing Shade to shiver with pleasure.

"Flare…Mmm…are you…Ahh…okay?" Shade said between moans, blushing from the lustful gaze Flare is giving.

"Mm…I feel very hungry, Master. Will your feed my mouth with some nice, yummy milk~?" Flare giggles softly, causing Shade to blush and throb softly in her paw.

"F-Flare, I-I think you're sick." He stutters with a deeper shade of red across his black furry cheeks. _"Shit, what is she doing? She's never like this. And damn, why did I stutter in front of HER?!"_

"Mmm…You sound so cute when you stutter, Shade-kun." Flare smirks at him, causing him to feel his heart trying to break his ribs.

"_S-S-S-She's teasing me. Y-Yet, I can't help but feel aroused."_ He could just smile if it wasn't for realization when he notice Flare was not in her usual state. But before he could say anything, he feels something hot and wet around his meat. "A-Ahh…Hahh! F-F-Flare, what are you-Mmmm!" He moans softly as his mate laps her tongue against his tip, coating it in her saliva.

"Mmm...Howsh wstill." She said with his dick in her mouth, the tip throbbing against her tongue. She pushes him down to the floor, making sure to pin his hips against it.

"F-Flare-Ahhh!"He lets out a small cry, completely submissive for once in his life to his mate. "F-Flare! Hahh! T-T-That feels so good! Ohhh…Nhhh…Y-Your mouth is so hot!" He bits his lower lip, trying to not to moan out that loud.

Outside The Room

A certain Glaceon overheard the moans that Shade made and the teasing sound Flare has let loose. Frosty can't help but blush deeply at these sounds.

"I think I put in too much Lopunny cum in that drink." She mutters quietly. She looks at the corner of her eyes, looking at the corner of the hall. "Grassy, you know you can't hide from me." With that said, the blushing Leafeon comes out from his hiding.

"I see you're not getting rusty while I was gone." He chuckles lightly as the Glaceon looks away a little.

"You should know I train a lot. After all, I DID beat your ass when we go into battles." The Leafeon glares at her cocky remark before smirking, wrapping his tail around her.

"But there is one battle that I would never lose." He said huskily, moving his head towards her blue furred neck, sending small wave of pleasure by nibbling it.

"Hah…And what would that be?" Frosty grins lightly before letting out a small but slightly loud moan when she feels the tip of his tail rubbing at her…um…_private_ part.

"How about I show you in my room?" He smirks wider with a glint of lust in his eyes, leading her to his room in the castle for some fun time.

Inside The Room

"A-Ahh! S-Shade, s-so good! You're pounding my pussy so mercilessly!" Flare screams out, feeling Shade's rod going in and out of her pussy nice and hard. Shade pins her paws against the bed, kissing her deeply while thrusting his dick deeper into her, feeling the tip touching her womb. "M-Mmmm! Mmmm…Mmphhh!" Flare starts to moan inside his mouth, letting Shade slid his tongue into her mouth. "Hahh…S-Shade…Mmmm!" She lets out such heavenly moans as Shade fights his tongue against hers for dominance. He wraps his paws around her, slightly clawing her fur a little, making more moans from her.

"_Wow, she's really a hot, tight masochist."_ "F-Flare, I w-w-want to cum in your ass." He moans out between his words, pulling out his dick out of her pussy, causing the Flareon to whimper.

"But Shade, I want some of your cum in my pussy." She whines, causing Shade's inner sadistic side to flip her onto the bed, making her in a Mightyena position. "Ah!" Shade growls next to her ear, making her juices from her pussy to fall onto the dirty sheets.

"Are you disobeying your Master's orders?" He smirks, making small bites on her neck while rubbing his dick against her pucker hole.

"H-Hahh…N-No, Master. I-I-I didn't mean to-Ahnn!" She moans, panting while grinding her hips against his, begging for some penetration from him. "P-Please, Master. Fuck me and feed my hole with your cum~." She begs, looking at him with lustful eyes as he blushes at the sight of her blushing face.

"_S-She's really cute. I'm such a lucky bastard."_ "Alright, my pet. Your wish is…my…command!" At the last word, he thrusts his whole length into her ass, making her scream in pain and pleasure.

"A-A-AHHHHHH! S-Shade! My ass is being ripped apart by your dick!" Shade places his paws on her hips, digging his nails a bit into them as he starts fucking her, not giving her a second to get use to his size. "Ah! Ah! S-Shade, this feels so good! Your dick is so hot in my ass!" She starts to pant softly between moans and screams as his tip starts hitting her prostrate. "A-Ah! Master, d-don't hit there! I-I'll cum!" Shade smirks, squeezing her hips with his claws lightly to earn a small yelp from his lover.

"Are you ordering me around, my dear?" He asks with a lustful grin, pulling back till the tip before thrusting back in, causing Flare to let out a loud scream.

"A-AHHHH! N-Noo! I wasn't-Mmm! Hahh!" She shivers with pleasure when she feels her pussy letting out more juices onto the bed sheet while it clenches, almost like squeezing a cock tightly.

"Say what you want, my dear. Master wants to hear your sweet moans." He whispers against her ear, nibbling it softly while sliding his paw down to her clit, rubbing it lightly.

"N-Nahh…Ahhh…I-I want-Hahh! I want you to cum inside my pussy! I want to bear your kids! Hahhh!" Shade almost slows down when he heard the last sentence, his eyes grow slightly darker.

"_My kids…Flare wouldn't say it like that. She said we barely knew each other. Well, that was a bit true but I know most stuff about her. And hell, she didn't even say she loves me yet!" _Noticing his pace slowing down, Flare looks at him over her shoulder, whimpering.

"M-Master, w-why are you slowing down?" Shade looks at her for a while before pulling out a bit.

"Flare…I can't let you bear my kids yet. Not now." He softly licks her cheek, making her confuse a little.

"Why…Why not?" He looks at her confuse black eyes, pulling out of her slowly with his dick slowly getting soft.

"I can cum in your ass but…I don't want to get you pregnant…You're not you right now." Flare blushes lightly and mutters.

"O-Ok. I don't mind anyway. Besides, I thought Master likes my pussy more than my ass." At this, Shade blushes brightly and blinks.

"Wait…you like being fuck in the ass?" Flare blushes dark red, redder than her fur and nods.

"I thought you knew." Shade facepaws and growls.

"Damn, I'm an idiot." Flare stares at his blushing, embarrassed face before snickering a bit. He looks up and blushes even redder. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you were just a perverted jackass when you're really a softie cutie." He cursed under his breath, feeling slightly ashamed to have shown his emotion to her. "But…I like those types because they are so cuute! But for some reason…I get this predator feeling for cute things~."

"Wait, what?!" Shade blushes maroon, feeling his dick becoming hard again, dripping with pre-cum. "U-Uh…Flare, I-I think y-you-"

"I'm what, Shade?" She whispers with a predator-like growl, pulling him under her as she rubs her ass against his cock. "Mmm…How about we continue where we left off, Shade?" Flare whispers softly, grinning at him like a sadistic girl. Shade blushes and stares at her for a while before grinning and placing his paws on her hips.

"Sure but I got a lot of stamina so I hope you can walk tomorrow." With that, the room is filled with moans and screams with the smell of sex, causing some of the Pokémons to think they need soundproof rooms.

After hours and hours and hours of sex. (Sorry, too lazy to write the climax of it. XD)

"Oh Arceus…You got so much energy that I can't even feel my legs." Flare pants softly, blushing and tired from the amazing sex Shade has shown her. He chuckles softly and nuzzles her neck, leaving Butterfree kisses on it.

"But you're not bad yourself. All the girls I know would faint from my stamina. You're the first one to still have the energy to talk with me." He whispers against her fur, adding "But you really know how to make me dry. Most girls I met just know how to make me cum. Nothing more." He nuzzles a bit more with Flare silently looking at him.

"Do you meet a lot of girls?" Shade nods his head a little. "I'm not the first girlfriend, right?" A nod again. "Does that mean…you have sex with other girls before?" A silence. Flare gets up a little, staring at him curiously. "Well?" Shade looks away and stares at the floor before looking at her with a cocky grin.

"Are you saying you're jealous?" A blush slowly crept up to her cheeks as she glares a little.

"I am not! Argh!" Flare grunts and places a paw on her head, slowly laying her head against the soft pillow. "My…My head hurts…" Shade chuckles lightly.

"Must have been from our activities. Get some sleeps. We already fuck till dusk you know." With a nod, Flare obeys her mate and drift off to sleep. The moment she let out a soft snore, Shade's face turns slightly darker. _"Now to find that little cheeky Glaceon."_ And so, he jumps off the bed, rushing off to find the said Glaceon who is asleep from the activities with Grassy.

Unknown to Shade, Flare opens her eyes a little, looking at the open door as she sits up, blushing lightly.

"_I can't believe he never thrust his dick into my pussy…even when I begged him."_ Flare gets off the bed and goes under the bed, pulling out a glass of pink liquid. "Heh…Nice plan to make me drink some kind of aphrodisiac juice to get laid with Shade, Frosty. But it won't work on me." Flare whispers, smirking lightly._ "Shade…He's not as bad as I thought he would be…"_

?

A figure wearing a dark blue cloak is looking at the town from the woods with another figure wearing a black cloak, whose leaning against a tree.

"Are you sure she's the one we're looking for?" A deep voice asks, looking at the black-cloaked figure.

"Yes. I'm certain…Prepare the attack team to infiltrate Shibi Town…Or else…" The dark blue cloak shows a small nod before leaving with haste. The black cloak figure looks at the town as the lights slowly dimming. _"So the prophecy is true...We have to be cautious or else…"_ With that thought in mind, it left without a sound as the leaves rustles by the wind while the sounds of an Umbreon chasing the poor Glaceon and Leafeon is heard throughout the castle.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, sorry for the delay cuz internet got suspended for a while so I end up not having much internet T_T Sorry for not uploading this sooner…because of the internet cut, I gotten out of mood…But I hope this chapter is still good. :T I think I made this a bit too fast…

Kuro: == you sick, sick girl.

Me: What? o.O

Kuro: I think the chapter is going to make the viewers have more reason to say some correction.

Me: == Watch your little mouth or I will-Wait, where's Mii-kun?

In Department Store

Mii-kun: Achoo! *sniffs* did someone mention me?

At Author Room

Me: well, no point asking. -.- Anyways, I hope this chapter is something you viewers have been looking forward too.

Kuro: Read & Review or else Miss Pervert goes crazy.

Me: First off, I AM NOT A PERVERT! =_= and second, I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!


	5. The Meeting Of The Captains

It was a strange night last night. After Shade had given the two mischievous duo the punishment they deserved (and a thank you gift XD) for what happened, he went back to the room and slept peacefully, especially with Flare cuddling him as if he's a Teddiursa.

The next morning was stranger though. Flare has been slightly happier around him. Well, not happy enough to smile or laugh much but enough to cause suspicion to the Dark-type. But he decided to dismiss this strange behavior, thinking she must have gotten used to her surroundings.

Anyways, after Shade have been woken up from his afternoon nap, Shocker told him there's another meeting and the councils are growing more worried about their town's defenses.

And now, here they are, in the large room where there are some cushions placed in two rows (like an old traditional Japanese meeting.). At the end of those rows, opposite of the door, there sits the Leaders of the Pokemon, a Reshiram. Shade sits at the right row in the middle, next to Shocker.

"Yo, Shade. Wake up." Shade opens his eyes to his Jolteon friend, who is giving him the confusion look. "Dude, you need to get your head in the meeting. We're supposed to think up a strategy to make sure our enemies don't sneak up on us." Shocker whispers to Shade, trying to ignore the eyes of the Pokémon Leader and the Captains of the other troops. After Shade has woken up from his slumber, Shocker told him there's another meeting and the councils are growing more worried about their town's defenses.

"Sorry, Shocker. I have gotten a little headache. I'll be fine though." One of the Captains, a Gothitelle, speaks first.

"One of my troops had been attack by an unknown Pokémon. He was knocked out by what seems to be a Poison-type move." The Captains whispers quietly while Shade looks at Gothitelle.

"But Lady Bella, if it was a Poison-type move, wouldn't your troops know that?" Shade asks. Bella shakes her head a little.

"They would but somehow, the poison was concealed. It's either my trooper is getting bad at sensing things, which I doubt, or it's because it was a Dark-type Pokémon used that move and conceal it with one of its special moves." Soon, the room whispers more and more until the head leader shouts.

"Enough!" After that, the room is filled with silence once more. The Reshiram looks at Bella, who is feeling her penetrating gaze. "Bella, make sure your troops are on high alert. Sato…" She looks at the Lucario, the Captain of the Fighting-types. "Get some Fighting-types to help out Bella's troop. Two or three might be enough. If there are any Psychic or Flying types, then I think it is best if some of Alrodo's bug and Shocker's electric troopers help out by hiding themselves in somewhere the enemy won't suspect. Understand?"

"Yes, Milady!" The four said Captains said with a determine face while Reshiram looks at the other Captains.

"As for the others, we must prepare to protect our town and battle against the Kanpeki Town's army. So make sure the troops are ready for their level of battles. Dismiss." The Captains stands up and about to leave. "Shade, come here." The Umbreon froze by the tone of her voice and slowly looks at her. "I wish to talk to you about…_her_…" Shade gulps silently and goes back into the room, sitting down in front of her and letting Shocker close the door and wait for him outside.

"What is it, Milady?" He asks quietly, eyeing the Legendary Dragon-Fire type as she walks towards him. Luckily she can change her size due to her being a legendary or else the building would be destroyed.

"I wish to talk to you about your…partner. Has she reached her full potential?"

"I'm afraid not, Milady…" He looks at the floor, as if he's deep in thought.

"You're not falling for that Flareon, are you?" Reshiram asks, looking at him with a curious look. Shade looks at her and sits straight.

"…No, Milady…" Shade stares at her with no emotion across his face. Reshiram nods a little.

"Good. You should know that you're not supposed to fall for the Flareon unless you want to end up being dead." Shade flinches and then looks at the ground again.

"…But Milady, why must we treat her like an outcast…?" He asks quietly as Reshiram raises her head a little.

"You know why, Shade. Also, no one but us and the captains knows about this. So no one knows she's 'the one' in the prophecy. I know it's cruel to use her like this and all but it's the only way we can bring peace to this horrid battle. And no one else is treating her like an outcast so why have you asked a strange question?"

"Even so, I feel it is wrong to pretend to be her friend and her lover and use her as if she's a weapon even though no one knows this."

"Are you saying you want to be her real one and end up dying?"

The Umbreon silence himself as the head leader looks at him with suspicious eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she sighs. "You are dismissed." With that, Shade walks out of the room, hanging his head low. Outside, Shocker stares at him with worry.

"Dude…You okay?" Shocker asks and places a paw on Shade's shoulder. Shade looks at him with eyes that hold pain and deep sorrow.

"Shocker…You don't think falling for Flare is wrong…do you?" He asks with a low voice, making sure no one but them can hear.

"Well…She is a Pokémon like us. Besides, you're strong enough to live through tough times! It's gonna be okay." Shocker tries to cheer his friend up but to no avail.

"I hope you're right…" He said gloomily, walking out of the building with Shocker.

"Well…We'll figure it all out soon. We can't read the future after all. Come, we better hurry or Grassy is gonna make us pay for the whole fruits and you know I got no pokédollars with me." The two Pokémons chuckles a little, feeling the sunlight touching their skin once they gotten through the entrance of the building.

"True…I need to loosen up a little." At this, the Jolteon grins like a Meowth that found lots of shiny stuff.

"I know howww."

"Huh?"

With Flare

"A nightclub?" Flare asks, questioning Frosty's suggestion.

"Yea! We can all go to the LickyLicker Café! They have a nightclub there with the music and dancing and some yummy drinks!" As Frosty starts to imagine, Flare tilts her head to the side.

"What's a nightclub?" This causes the Glaceon's face from excited to realization. Flare's the only Pokémon in this town that doesn't know about the human lifestyle.

"Oh. Um…well, a nightclub is a place for nighttime entertainment, typically serving drinks and offering music, dancing, etc." Flare's eyes are soon filled with confusion yet again.

"What kind of drinks?"

"Um…kinda like how you feel when you're drunk."

"What's drunk?" Frosty stares at the innocent Flareon who knew nothing about the side effects of a beer.

"_I know Pokémons who never knew how humans live never knew about beers but she's really innocent…or clueless"_ "Well…Um…It's an effect that causes people and Pokémon to act…differently." Flare starts to narrow her eyes at the floor as if blaming it for her confusion.

"How different?" Before Frosty can answer, the door has open and reveals Shade, Grassy and Shocker, walking into the room with some apples, gummis and other pokemon food.

"We're back!" Shocker shouts as Frosty take a note to thank him later.

"Good timing! Shade, you should tell Flare what drunk means!"

"Huh!?" Shade exclaims, staring wide eyes at the grinning Glaceon, confused.

"You heard me! She's such an innocent young Flareon!" Frosty shouts with a giggle, causing the poor said Pokémon have her face color in a shade that's darker than her fur.

"So what if I am?! There's nothing wrong with it!" Flare glares at the laughing Glaceon, not noticing Shade's amusing look.

"True. Besides, I prefer my Flare innocent. The more innocent she is, the more I can teach her about positions." Flare glares and blushes harder at the Dark-type, only to earn a wink from him.

"Shade, please say this to her when you and Flare are alone." Grassy said only to earn a pout from Shade.

"Aw lighten up. You and Frosty talk like that in front of me and Shocker."

"Yea! I remember one time where…Oh god…that was too pervy even for my mind." Shocker shivers from that one conversation about how Frosty loves it when Grassy does those…_things_ to her. All in every single detail.

"ANYWAYS!" Grassy blushes with embarrassment, his right eye twitching. "Who wants to go to the nightclub?" The group looks at each other before raising their paws in agreement except for Flare who is reluctant.

"Is this really okay?" She narrows her eyes a little, suspicious on their choices. They nod in unison, causing the Flareon to sigh but agree too.

"Alright! The nightclub starts in a few hours so we better prepare." And so, the gang starts talking about the club to the clueless Flareon as she try to understand this.

"_This is gonna be one long night."_ Flare thinks with a mental sigh.

* * *

To Be Continued! =3

I got exam next week so I won't be posting the next chapter for a while T.T Curse you, exams…

Kuro: So you fail a lot in the exam?

Me: == OF COURSE NO! . . .Blame the language on most of the important subjects.

Mii-kun: You mean Melayu? What the heck is that about?

Me: I don't even know =w=" Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!


	6. The Bitch And The Bastard

"_I can't believe it! This is amazing!"_

Flare looks around the surrounding, hearing the music playing, the Pokémons dancing and some of the Pokémons…um…Yea, you don't wanna know.

"So this is what a club means…" Flare mutters, looking around in amazement. Shade could only chuckle at her excitement. Frosty and Grassy already left to dance, even though Grassy was dragged into it and Shocker went to get hooked up, which causes him to become goofy.

"What do you think it was?" Shade asks, snapping the Flareon out of her amazement and looks at him.

"Well…I just thought it was some kind of large wood thing to hit others." Shade chuckles softly, causing Flare to blush.

"Well, you're right about the weapon club." Flare couldn't help but look away from his teasing grin.

"Too bad I don't have it. Otherwise, you would have been knocked out." Flare mutters under her breath but Shade has already heard what she said and smirks.

"If I'm knocked out, you would have your way with me. Not that I mind." Flare's eyes widen, growling lowly for only him to hear.

"I am not a pervert!" She glares at him darkly, only making the Umbreon smirk wider.

"Says the one who was moaning sweetly during our first meeting."

"That was you!"

"But I wasn't moaning like a horny little Flareon." He softly licks Flare's redder than red cheeks, earning a small growl from her.

"But I wasn't-" But Flare couldn't finish because she notices some Pokémons grinding their hips together during their dance as she blushes with pure embarrassment. "W-What the hell-!"

"Calm down. Sheesh. They're doing their mating dance." Flare stares at him with surprise.

"How is THIS a mating dance?! It's like they're trying to…" Her words slowly drift off; looking at Shade's pained expression on his face. "Shade-Mm!" But her sentence was cut off from Shade's lips have been implanted onto her own. "Mmm?!" She muffles and feels his paws rubbing her hips softly, making soft pants of pleasure. She opens her mouth to say something but was soon cut off yet again from his tongue touching her own, making her moan softly. Shade pins her against a corner, blocking her from everyone's view (Not that anyone is paying attention, since they're busy with their own accord). And as soon as Shade moves his paws downwards…

"Shade! Shade! Um…You should give Flare some drinks to try! Come on! Go go go!" Shocker, as oblivious as ever, ruins the moment for the two eons. Shade glares at one of his best friend but calm down

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, man. What's wrong with-"

"Heh. I see you're still a loser, Shade."

Shade's eyes widen as he slowly turns around, looking at a shiny Espeon with a black ribbon on her left ear. Flare has never seen Shade look so…angry. His eyes were widened but soon, they turn into a dark, cold stare as if his whole life is destroyed.

"Cerise…" His voice almost made Flare think he's…broken. Flare stares at the green Espeon, who's smirking as evil as a Shadow Gengar.

"I see you have a new mate. What a surprise! I brought my own. He'll be here in any moment." Cerise the Espeon said, looking at Flare with such evil in her eyes.

"_A showoff. Should have known there are Pokémon like those in this town."_ Flare thinks with cautious, knowing Espeons have the ability to read minds of other. Luckily, this one isn't reading any minds…for now.

"Hey, Cer! Sorry I'm late!" Flare flinches by that voice, feeling like her stomach and chest are being punched over and over.

"_No…I-It…It couldn't be…" _Flare looks at the walking figure coming this way. Her eyes widen with shock and her heart slowly breaking into pieces.

"Biter-poo! I'm so glad you came just in time! I want you to meet someone." Yes, it is him. The same Houndoom who brought Flare pain. The same Houndoom who broke her heart…

And the same Houndoom who betrayed her three times.

"Flare? Flare, are you okay?" Flare's head turns to Shade, looking at him for a moment before looking at the floor, not wanting him to look at her expression right now.

"Y-Yea…I'm fine…" Biter looks at the Flareon with a questioning look.

"Who's this Flareon?" Those three words only made Flare more hurtful. Who knew she was with a guy who doesn't even remember the break up between them which wasn't so long ago.

"Her? I don't know. Shade, you're supposed to introduce her to us. After all, she is your mate." Cerise laughs, as if it was a joke. Shade was about to say something when Flare interjects.

"The name's Flare. Nice to meet you." She said in a tone that made the mood around them depressing, making her uncomfortable. "Um…I'm gonna…get some fresh air…" With that, Flare quickly runs out of the club, trying to ignore the memories flooding her mind…

As for Shade…well…his mood is really, really unstable when he notices Flare's broken feelings and the question Biter asked.

"So…How long have you two been together?" Shade asks, trying to _not_ sound coldly as his eyes stares at Biter and Cerise bitterly.

"Oh not long. But I'm sure we're a day longer than you. Right, Biter?" Cerise looks at the said Houndoom, who's looking at where Flare left.

"I'm gonna head out. I forgot something." And so, he leaves too. When he walks past the Umbreon, his eyes widen and he stares at the retreating form of the Houndoom.

"…Cerise, your relationship won't last long tonight…"

"Huh?"

With Flare

"Of all the Houndooms in the world, she just HAS to pick the cheating, lying, sex-craving bastard!" Flare growls with anger, earning frighten glances along her way. When she walk into a forest which is a few walks from town, she starts burning the poor trees living there.

"_That rotten, back-stabbing, block headed, brainless-"_

"I see you're still as fiery as ever, Flare." Flare looks up to find the Houndoom with a sly grin and a perverted look upon his face. Flare scoffs at him, making him frown for a moment. "What? Don't you miss me?"

"Miss you? MISS you? Ha! More like hate you! Who would ever miss a piece of shit like you?" Flare glares coldly at him, not even the littlest bit happy to see him. But hey, who would miss a playboy unless he's changed for the better?

"Well, normally that Cepie girl but I don't care. She's a good toy but not enough to satisfy me long enough." Biter said with only boredom. Flare glares even colder.

"It's _Cerise._" Even though Flare doesn't like Cerise much, at least she can remember her name and say it properly, unlike the idiot, worthless excuse of a boyfriend here. "I should have known you're just a bastard with no heart and all lust." The Houndoom chuckles darkly, causing Flare to growl deeply.

"At what about you? Since when did you get a mate?" Flare blushes at the question and glares.

"First off, I didn't. Second, at least he doesn't go around and fuck every species there is in the history of the Pokémon world. And third, why do you care?" Biter walks towards her, making her back away slowly. The look in his eyes…She seen those before…

It's when he's in _that_ mood.

"Because that dude got you first. Which means, I won't have a virgin pussy for a while." But his sly smirk made Flare's mind go alert. "Oh well. At least I get to try a Flareon's pussy."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Flare yells with rage and shoots a Shadow Ball at him. But being the Dark type he is, it doesn't affect him a lot.

"Heh heh heh…Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll turn into a nice little slut." Flare was about to shoot another Shadow Ball but Biter slam her to a nearby tree. Flare hisses with pain as the contact between her back and the tree causes her to groan in pain. But before she could get up, Biter pins her against the tree. Her eyes widen when she saw his 6 inch manhood coming out of his sheath.

"Now you better use that pretty little mouth of yours for some nice moans or else-"

"Or else what?"

Flare's eyes widen while Biter looks behind him, growling at the approaching figure.

"What the hell you want, kid?" Flare looks behind and her eyes widen with surprise and fear.

There stands Shade…

And he's pissed as hell.

* * *

_To be Continued_

Well, here you go, my dear readers! Chapter 6!

Mii-kun: So you're gonna bring Biter in this?

Me: well, he IS kinda the perfect villain for this scene.

Kuro: a rape scene?

Me: == I never said it's an innocent scene. I already rate this M.

Kuro: *facepaw* Argh…Whatever, Pervert.

Me: Who you calling a pervert, bucket-head?!

Kuro: Who you calling bucket-head, moron!?

Me: You're the moron here!

Kuro: What I oughta…!

Mii-kun: *watches Me and Kuro fighting again and sweatdrops then faces the readers* Please read and review. ^w^"


	7. The Battle For Flare

The harsh wind blows against the tree as the moon watches over the scene under it where Shade, fill with fury, stares at the position of how Biter take over Flare. The Houndoom smirks and chuckles.

"Well, Shade. Since she's your mate, how about we do a little threesome? The one who cums inside her the most, wins-"

"Do you honestly think I would believe that load of shit in your mouth and share her with someone?"

Flare flinches at the tone of his voice and the intensity of his eyes. His tone is dark and evil, almost as dark as there are nights in a year. She has never seen him this angry before but something tells her…

He's about to rip Biter's head off.

"What? She's a complete slut, I tell you. She told me to dominate her and I did. Until you came along and ruin everything." Flare glares at Biter with hate. How dare he blame everything on her? SHE NEVER EVEN SEXUALLY TOUCHED HIM!

"Wow. That's the first time I hear a Houndoom becoming a whiner." Biter scowls at the smirking Umbreon.

"What was that?!" His temper got the best of him and he pounces on Shade but when Shade moves to the right, he crashes to the ground.

"Heh. Like the pup you are, you spread lies and get away with every crime you made…Well…not every crime. There's one who slapped you right across the face." He stares at the surprised Flareon, sending her a half-smile, almost as if he's grateful. Biter gets up and growls deeply.

"So what if I can't get a Flareon virgin pussy? At least I can get girls who are better in bed than her. Besides, I manage to fuck that little Espeon slut of yours." Shade's face turns dark and his eyes slowly turns to Biter, who's smirking like a man who won a lottery.

"I expected that to happen. And I never care. She wasn't my type…Also…" Shade slowly walks towards him with a deadly glare, causing the Houndoom to step back a little bit. "She never crossed my mind when I heard about Flare from you…"

Flare's eyes widen at those words. Biter told someone about her? Shade chuckles darkly, causing shivers down to her spines.

"You said she was annoying, bringing you some cliché presents, constantly wanting to go out on a date, refusing all your sex-included moves." Flare scowls lowly and remembers the time when Biter once licked her neck before she pushed him off and shouted like he's a bloody murder. "But still…" Flare looks up at Shade and Biter, staring at them with interests. "Even though she's innocent and doing something innocent lovers do…She's actually quite shy…" Flare's eyes widen at that. Her? Shy? He must be joking. "You never look at her like how she looks at you…You never knew how much she's hurt when you betrayed her…You never knew…how much she loved you…" Flare blushes deeply and hears her heart skipping a beat. Shade looks at Biter with a serious but dark gaze. He knows so much about her…that even Flare can't figure out those emotions in her...

But her thoughts stop when Biter laughs.

"Great! If she loves me, then she can come here and raise her ass to me for me to-" But he got cut off from the Umbreon's look. Dark and hateful, the look could have murder any Pokémon.

"You really are dumb! I said 'loved'! As in she WAS in love with you. Now, she's mine and you are not going to take her away from me!" Shade snarls at Biter and use Quick Attack. Biter grunts in pain and glares at the Umbreon.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He opens his mouth and blast a Flamethrower at Shade, only to hit a duplicate. Biter's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"You actually think I lose to someone like you?"

Biter turns around to find himself surrounded by a group of Shade with more at the other side. Flare didn't even know he could be this fast! She tries to not get in the way of their fight while observing their every move.

"_He used Double Team…but what is he going to do?"_ As if they heard her question, the duplicates starts using Quick Attack, becoming a high speed attackers against Biter. They attack him in the jaw, then the sides and after that; they ram him, causing him to fall over.

"YOU DIRTY COWARD!" Biter roars and starts using Flamethrower again on all the clones, making them disappear. "COME OUT! I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING GAMES! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN INSTEAD OF HIDING LIKE A WIMP!"

"Are you sure?" Biter turns around to only find the moon rising in the sky.

"DAMN WELL I AM!" Biter looks around and sniffs the area, trying to find Shade. Flare watches closely with interests, looking around for Shade. "Where the hell are you…?" Biter growls and sniffs around some more.

"You ask for this…" Biter heard him and before he could do anything, he got pounced by a group of Shade's duplicates. He tries to struggle free but proves to no avail.

"Hey! What are you-"

"I'll surely make you regret touching my Flare!" Biter's eyes widen at that sentence, hearing the sound of dirt being remove from the ground.

"W-W-Wait! I-I-I didn't mean to-"

But he got cut off from a group of Shade's Double Team using Dig and, being the Fire-type he is, he's very weak against it. He feels his whole bone is broken but that didn't stop there…

It was only the beginning.

"S-Stop…" Biter begs weakly but he was answered with a dozen of Quick Attack across his head and Dig on his legs and ribs. Flare has never seen Shade so violent that he could make the Houndoom, who is bigger than him, fall to his demise. But she notices the look in Shade's eyes. Dark, deadly…and in pure black rage.

"Now to end this!" The real Shade stands in front of Biter, opening his mouth while charging a Hyper Beam as it grow bigger and bigger. Flare's eyes widen when she notices it changes to black instead of yellow like a normal Hyper Beam.

"_He's…He's turning that Hyper Beam into a Dark Beam!"_

She has never heard of something outrageous like that but now, she has to stop him from firing. Sure, she hates Biter with all her might but she doesn't want Shade to kill him like this.

"Hyper-"

"SHADE, STOP IT!"

The Umbreon froze and got caught in surprise, missing his shot and hit it at a big row of trees, causing them to be destroyed and broken. Shade growls and turns around to ask what but he stops what he was about to do when he saw her.

Flare was looking at him with worried eyes as she walks towards him. She was frowning at him with worried eyes. He was so confused yet feels like it was his entire fault…

"Shade…you don't have to kill him."

"BUT HE ALMOST-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE DID!" Flare glares at Shade with a dark look in her eyes before sighing softly. "But still, killing him will only make things worse. You may be fine with the others thinking you're a murderer but I'm not!" Shade's eyes widen when he notices her eyes glassy. "I appreciate you doing this to protect me but I don't want you to end up in trouble! If everyone knows what you have done if you didn't miss, then you'll end up in a death sentence!" Flare pins him down and Shade looks up in shock, feeling something wet drop onto his cheek. His eyes widen slowly at what he saw.

Her face was something that could break his heart a million times. Her eyes wet with tears as they slowly drop onto his cheeks with her teeth biting her lower lip, sobbing softly. His eyes slowly soften while Flare places her paws on his chest.

"You…You took my virginity…rape me on our first meeting…teasing me endlessly…And yet…" She hiccups a little and buries her face into his neck. "Why can't I just hate you…? Why do you have to be so sweet…that I can't bring myself to hate you…?" Shade didn't answer and wrap his front legs around her, hugging her in comfort as she sobs and cries softly against his neck. Shade looks at Biter with slight anger. He's knocked out and lying in a heap of dirt with his body injured. No doubt if Shade shot that Hyper Beam, he would have been dead.

But now, Shade has to forget about him and comfort his crying Flareon under the moonlit night…

"_He'll be killed by Cerise for cheating on her anyway."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

OTL

I know…The battle scene is not as amazing as you expected. T.T I'm not good with battles so I hope this chapter has, at least, filled your expectations a bit.

Kuro: You seriously need to work on your battles.

Me: I JUST SAID THAT! DX

Mii-kun: Well, no point in saying how sucky your battles are. :3

Me: == *grumbles under my breathe and crosses my arms*

Kuro: Read and Review, folks!

Mii-kun: And remember! M-rated stories are for people at the age of 18+ or mature minds.

Kuro: Except Luca isn't even-

**BONK!**

Me: ^^" Please read and review! *holding a bat behind my back with Kuro K.O*


	8. Shade's Tears

After last night, a lot has happen to the Pokémons.

Cerise and Biter were never found around town,

Frosty and Grassy started training like crazy,

Shocker had been trying to figure out a strategy for the next attack if any enemy came.

And Shade and Flare? Well…

Shade had been utmost upset by how Flare's moods changed. She was silent, introvert and angry. She didn't laugh (which is quite normal for a while), she didn't glare. She was staring at him as if he's hiding something. He was quite confused.

"Flare, what's wrong with you?" Shade asks one morning, during their breakfast on a delicious Nanab Berry Pie. Flare looks up from her dish with an expressionless face.

"What do you mean?" Flare asks with only a _hint_ of confusion. Shade, having his patience weary, sighs at this.

"You know exactly what I mean, Flare. You have been…well…more silent and angrier than before!" Flare hangs her head low and Shade's eyes change to sympathy. "If there is any problem, you can tell me anything…I'll always answer your questions truthfully." At this, Flare looks at him dead in the eyes, causing Shade to gulp in sheer nervous.

"Truthfully?"

"T-Truthfully. I will be honest to you." Shade swears and watches Flare walks towards him before pressing both her paws on his chest-Wait, wha?

"Then answer me…" Flare leans her face towards his, almost touching their nose together. "Who are you?" Shade almost laughs at that question but Flare adds. "And I don't mean names or species. I mean who you REALLY are? How can you do that Hyper Beam a Dark-type move? It takes more than a NORMAL Pokémon to do that kind of moves." Flare glares a little, searching for any possible sign on his face that he'll lie. Shade, feeling his inner self sweating bullets, opens and closes his mouth. After the tenth time he open his mouth, he answers.

"I'm one of the seventeen Protection Captains in this town." At this, Flare raises a brow.

"Captains?" Shade nods at this and sighs.

"It's a pain but we're like guardians of this town. Fire, Grass, Water, Electric and all the other types of a Pokemon are in groups. Shocker, Frosty, Grassy and I are those said Captains. If a Pokemon is a double-type, then it must choose either one of his type to join the group. Our leader, A Reshiram-"

"Wait, THE Reshiram?! The Fire-Dragon Pokémon that is said to have once battle Zekrom?!" Flare stares at him with wide eyes while Shade blinks at her reaction.

"W-Well…yes." At this, Flare squeals, causing Shade to blush red. And not just the cheeks.

"I have heard about her from the stories my mom used to tell me! Reshiram, Kyurem and Zekrom were once allies till Kyurem, filled with rage, betray them and made them separated. No one knows why Kyurem betray them but everyone say it's all for power. To me, it's like a love story." Shade gawks at the imaginative Flareon who's smiling at the memory for the story.

Wait…smiling?

"F-Flare…" Hearing her name, she looks at Shade with a small smile, causing Shade to feel more blood pumping wildly inside him. "You…You look so…so…"

"Huh?" At this, Flare tilts her head, her smile replaced by a tight line.

"You…look cute w-when you…smile…" He mutters before leaning to Flare's face, his eyes turn half-lid. But his kiss was stopped when Flare places a paw on his face, glaring at him with a faint blush on her fur.

"I-I-I wasn't s-smiling a-and I am not cute!" Flare growls in failure for stuttering. To change the topic, she glares again. "W-W-What were you saying about Reshiram?" Shade chuckles and puts her paw down.

"I will only say it if you give me a kiss." Flare's glare and blush increase tenfold while Shade just grin at her, already used to her glare.

"Are you trying to make me barf?"

"Are you trying to avoid the information you need?" At this, Flare grumbles before taking a deep breath and closes her eyes. Shade, after waiting a minute, leans towards to her face. They slowly lean in, their faces going closer and closer…For once, Flare is the one kissing him and Shade can't help but feel excited. He slowly wrap his paws around her and lean in closer, their lips just inches away to-

"HEY YO! SHOCKER'S IN THA HOUSE!" At the shout, Flare was so shock, she headbutt Shade by accidentally, causing them to cry 'Ow!' and groan in pain. The two blushing Pokémon glared at Shocker, who is grinning at them nervously. "Eh he he…Opps?"

"SHOCKER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AHH! FLARE, SAVE ME!" Soon, an angry Shade starts chasing the frighten Shocker for disturbing Shade's once-in-a-lifetime kiss from Flare. Flare could only sweatdrop at the sight of those two. Frosty and Grassy walks in with a tray of food and put it down on the ground.

"What the hell is that-"

"Don't. Ask." Flare sighs and shakes her head. When she notices Frosty's grim look, Flare's eyes widen. "Hey, Frosty…What's the matter?" One of Flare's ears droops while Grassy wraps a paw around his mate.

"Turns out, one of the captains got murdered last night." By that sentence, Shade's ears perk up and his eyes instantly landed on Grassy. "It was Old Kasai…The Fire Captain." Shade flinches at this and Flare's face turns serious.

"Who's that?"

"Kasai, the Captain of the Fire troop and also a Magmortar, is one of the four oldest Captains. He just turned 110 the day before yesterday. He's also the Captain who trains the Fire-type troops, earning great respect…So you could imagine how heartbroken his soldier was…" Flare looks at the ground, letting him continue. "He's one of the greatest fighters our town and the most loyal one too…He was…also the one who found Shade when he was abandoned…" At this, Flare's eyes widen and she stares at Shade, who is looking at the ground with his body trembling.

"Abandon…?" Flare whispers and keeps staring at Shade with pure shock. She never knew he was abandoned. Then again, she doesn't know much about his past…or his trainer…

"Who killed him?" Shade's voice turns dark and hallow, looking up with his eyes showing no emotion. Shocker bits his lower lip, Frosty looking at the ground and Grasser stares at Shade with deep remorse.

"No one knows…The medicals said they never seen a wound of black fire in a shape of a tongue i think." Shade's eyes widen before he growls darkly.

"Shit…" However, Flare looks at the ground in deep thought. After a few minutes, she raises her head.

"Grassy, did this Kasai guy have any enemies or close friends?" Grassy tilts his head to the right while Frosty's face turns curious.

"Well, he never had any enemies who are alive…but his closest companion is Horcardo the Heatmor. He's Kasai's apprentice." At this, Flare's look hardens.

"Is he strong?"

"Well, yes! He was trained by Kasai before he went off somewhere and came back 2 years later, saying he has mastered a great power."

"Does he hate Kasai?"

"Well, no. But he said he always wanted to be a Captain no matter what. But according to the rules, if you want to be a Captain, its either according to the Captains decision to see if you are qualify to be one. Either that or…"

"Or?"

"Or The Captain of the group makes you the Captains in charge." Flare's eyes widen and growls.

"I knew it." Confused, Shocker tilts his head.

"What's the matter?" Flare didn't answer and runs outside. Shade, surprised and confused, runs after her with Frosty, Grassy and Shocker.

After an hour, at an Arena of the town

"And it is with great remorse that one of our best Captains had died from an unknown attack…May Arceus guide him to peace…" Reshiram stares at her citizen and looks at a shiny Heatmor. "And now…Our new Fire Captain, Ho-"

"Wait!" Everyone gasps and turns around to find a Flareon with a bag panting with an angry look upon her face. "You can't make the murderer a Captain!" Reshiram's eyes widen and she growls.

"What is the meaning OF THIS!?" Reshiram's shouts while Hocardo glares at Flare.

"What do you think you're doing?! How dare you disturb Reshiram's speech!?" Shade, panting also, puts a paw on Flare's shoulder.

"F-Flare, what –pants- are you -pants- doing?! You can't go against Reshiram!" Reshiram's eyes widen by the name and growls even more. Flare, slightly afraid but doesn't want to show it, walks towards her before bowing with her head low, her nose almost touching the ground.

"Lady Reshiram, please hear me before you make that Heatmor a Captain. I have some information I wish for you to hear." Reshiram stares at Flare after calming down. However, Hocardo growls.

"Your Majesty, do not waste your time on this Flareon and-"

"Speak. What is the information about?" Shade watches in fear as Flare's eyes closes.

"It's about the murderer's case. I have clues of the murderer." Reshiram raises a ridge.

"Rise and tell me what you know." At that command, Flare lifts her head and looks at Reshiram.

"Tell me, what kind of Pokémon do you think it was that attacked Kasai?" Hocardo scoffs.

"Maybe someone from the Lickitung species. Isn't it obvious?" Flare nods quietly.

"That makes sense if you didn't go off to the mountain and train how to make your fire so strong that it turns black." Everyone murmurs and whispers while Hocardo gulps a little.

"Enough!" Reshiram looks at Flare with a suspicious look on her face. "How did you know Hocardo went training? No one knew where he went off to."

"My mom was one of the best Fire-type fighters in my tribe where Eeveelutions live. She learned how to make her fire stronger under a master. Her master had a male student with him call Hocardo, a Heatmor also. I was skeptical at this coincidence but the tongue-shaped wound and his ambition confirms my suspicions."

"T-This is nonsense! You must be crazy to think that!" Hocardo glares daggers at Flare with her expression calm and composed.

"Actually, it's quite possible. My father taught me how Heatmors use their very hot, flame-covered tongues to burn through a Durant's steel body. But you used it on Kasai, did you?" Hocardo growls and shouts with pure rage.

"THIS IS NONSENSE! I WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO KASAI!"

"Then explain why you didn't tell anyone about his will?"

At this, everyone is shock. Flare took out a piece of paper from the bag and gives it to Reshiram, who reads it with interest. Once she finally finishes, she looks at Flare with confusion and amazement.

"Where did you get this?" Flare sits on the ground, looking at Reshiram.

"Shade helped me find Kasai's room and he found that old paper in a box under the bed. Hocardo wasn't meant to be the Captain so, he was enrage and murder Kasai. He tried to find someone who can write the will and forge the handwriting but luckily, Shade managed to see that the signature is wrong. Hocardo, you should have realize Shade, more than anyone, knows how Kasai is like. But due to your desire to be a Captain for power, you end up going as low as a murderer…" Flare's eyes darken while the temperature in the room starts getting hotter and hotter. "Murdering others are a crime…I don't like it if someone murders someone else's close allies…but i digress from this…For now, it is Reshiram who decides the punishment. I only came here to clear the misunderstanding. Thank you for heeding my discovery, Lady Reshiram." With a bow, Flare walks out of the Arena with Shade, leaving the ashamed Hocardo, a furious Reshiram and an angry mob…

For the whole time during the walk, Shade and Flare are quiet. But they decided to go to the graveyard before heading back the castle. They got some Gracidea flowers and stand in front of Kasai's grave. Shade places some flowers on it and the two looks at the words engrave on the grave.

_Kasai the Magmortar_

_The kindest Captain in the history of Captains._

_A great leader, a loyal friend and a loving father._

Flare's eyes widen at the last word and turns to Shade. "Was Kasai…married?" Shade flinches and closes his eyes.

"No…He was never interested in getting a wife. He said that fighting is the only wife he had." Shade chuckles sadly while Flare's ears droop.

"Then…why did the grave-"

"Said he's a loving father…? Heh…He was actually my dad." Flare's eyes are soon filled with surprise before she looks with sympathy. "We're not the same species…We're not family by blood…But he was the one who found me that time…Where no one would take me in…I was a little Eevee then…cold, hungry…and alone. Until he came…"

Shade looks at the ground, his eyes covered by the shade of darkness. "Kasai saw me stealing food in one of the old stalls here and was ordered to take me in custody…I don't know why but he took me in instead and take care of me. After I was full and warm, he declared he adopted me…I was so grateful to him…" Flare looks at the ground and notices a few wet spots on it. "I cause so much trouble while he fixes them with a grin on his face saying 'you little troublemaker…You should learn your mistakes and help others instead.'" Shade's body begins to tremble while more water drips onto the ground. "I never wanted to be a burden…I heed his advice and turn for the better…I wanted to be a Fire-type, like you Flare…But I turn into an Umbreon instead…"

He bits his lower lip and growls, slamming his paw on the ground. "I was disappointed and angry…I never wanted to be an Umbreon at first…But Kasai didn't mind…In fact, he grinned and said 'you know, being someone you don't like isn't all that bad. To be honest, I never want to be a Fire-type. I always wanted to be a Dark-type because they're cool and mysterious. But when I notice the good side of being a Fire-type, I accepted and like me for whom I am. Don't always think of the negative stuff and start thinking of the positives.'"

Shade takes a deep breath before exhaling, letting out a shaky voice. "He loved me as a son…He cared about me…He doesn't care if I turn into a Dark-type…He always made sure I go to the right path…I was really close to him…He was my idol, my first friend here…my first, real dad…" Flare starts hearing sobs from him and her eyes widen. Sobs. From Shade. When he looks at her, her heart breaks in two. Two red orbs filled with hot tears with some of them streaming his cheeks. "Is it wrong to cry in front of their grave…? Is it wrong that I cry in front of the most optimistic Pokémon in the world…?" Shade looks at the ground again and sobs lightly. "He must be thinking I shouldn't cry for him…He never likes to see me cry…even though he never said it, i know he doesn't like it…But a little part of me said 'He doesn't care if you cry of not…He loves you enough to want to see your true emotion…' but i knew that emotions are a weakness…That's what I learn from my trainer…"

"Then are you saying your love for me is weak?" Shade looks at Flare with pure shock. When he shakes his head, Flare glares. "Then why say emotions are weak?! It's like saying WE'RE weak! Your trainer must be an asshole because he's a complete dumbass!" Flare grabs Shade's cheeks with her paws and growls. "And stop feeling guilty for yourself! Would Kasai like it if he knows you're hurt? No, he wouldn't! He loves you and he wouldn't want to see his son feeling guilty and not seeing that he's doing this for his own son! He loves you and even though he fixes your mistake, he knows you will learn from them…He's your dad for Arceus sake! He fixes your mistake because he loves you! He wants you to let out your emotion! You have hold in those tears of yours long enough…No matter how long you keep them in, they'll come out sooner or later…Kasai never said he doesn't like seeing you cry so why think he doesn't like it? Seeing you cry is better than seeing you suffer by your bottled emotion! Don't think emotions are weak! Emotions are what makes us normal…it's what makes us who we are…"

"But-Mmmph!" Shade's eyes widen when Flare planted her lips against his. Shade's cheeks turns as red as a cherry and his body starts moving back, making him sit like human with Flare between his legs. When Flare pulls back, Shade pants a little. "But Flare-Mm!" Again he was covered by the hot lips of his mate, this time rougher. He pulls back a bit and blushes even more. "F-Flare-Ahmm!" This time, Shade can't protest from her kisses and starts accepting them, kissing back while Flare, with her cheeks redder than her fur, slips her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her paws around his neck. But after a few moments, Flare pulls back slowly, panting along with Shade as they both look at each other with pairs of red cheeks.

"If…If you want to cry…cry in front of me…I won't hate it when you cry. I want you to show me your true emotions. Not just happiness but other emotions too." Shade's eyes widen at the determine Flareon in front of him. For the first time in his life, someone has accepted him for him. Someone to share his pain with…Someone who is willing to guide them through. With a soft, sweet kiss and a loving embrace, the two are watched by a certain Magmortar from the sky, smiling down at his son and his happiness…

Back at the castle at night

"W-Will you cut it out already!? I only kissed you to cheer you up!"

"Na uh! You kissed me THREE times! I can't believe your lips are still so soft and hot with your body-"

"GAHHH! CUT IT OUT!" Flare screams with a blush of embarrassment, trying to control her heart pumping against her chest.

"Flare!" Hearing her name, Flare and Shade look up to find Frosty with a gleeful smile.

"Great news! Great news!"

"What? Did you found a way to dominate Grassy?" Flare smirks while Frosty blushes dark red.

"M-Maybe…But other than that, we have a new Captain!" This causes Shade confusion.

"Who is it?" Frosty, with a grin, points to Flare.

"Her!" At this, Flare gapes at this shocking news as only one word of her reaction escape her mouth.

"What!?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Yea, I kinda got this idea while I was thinking about a Pacthesis game. I like playing some kind of lawyer kind of games cuz it's pretty fun. :3

Kuro: Then go be a lawyer!

Mii-kun: …

Me: …Kuro, you're asking a death bomb to be a lawyer.

Kuro: …Forget what I just said.

Me: =3= Anyways, I think I'll make a story about Shade's encounter with Kasai but I got stories packed. ^^" Maybe next time.

Mii-kun: 3161 words. You gotten longer than usual, Lu-chan.

Me: Only because I'm in the idea zone. ~w~ lol XD

Kuro: And now lazy zone for you.

Me: =3= Meanie. Read and Review, folks!


	9. A Story Of A History

**Okay, I got a few reviews that say Flare is being a Mary Sue, which i have already known she is but first, let me explain.**

**1) I didn't mean to make her a Mary Sue. I was trying to make sure she wins.**

**2) I ran out of ideas for the next chapter that time so, I pick this one.**

**And 3) If some of you think I'm mad, then no. I am not mad, pissed off, peeved or being an explosive bomb. I am just stating the facts here. Thank you for reading.**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan does not own Pokémon. She owns the chocolate muffins she baked.**

* * *

_With flames ablaze and sounds of crying fear filled a small village, a group of Houndooms laughed with cruelty, watching the poor Pokémons of Eeveelution dying in front of them…_

"_Hahahaha! Die, you piece of shits! We don't need you anymore!"_

"_Yea! Rot in hell! Rot in hell!"_

_One family tried to escape from two Houndooms. One of them is a shiny and the other larger and bigger than a normal Houndoom. A Jolteon started using Thunderbolts at one of them while a Flareon with a vine basket with a blanket on top of it, covering what's inside, in its mouth tried to run from the Houndooms. A small, young Eevee was in the basket, poking its head out of the basket._

"_Run! Run away with our child! I'll hold them off! Just go! No-!" The little Eevee cried out for its father, watching one of the Houndoom sinking its teeth into the Jolteon's neck and rips his body as blood spills out of it…letting his blood paint the burnt, green grass…_

"_PAPAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Flare! Flare, wake up! Wake up!" Flare's eyes snap open as she looks up, panting with fear in her eyes as she scans the room around her before her eyes land on the Umbreon next to her. She, at first, stares at him with fear before looking away, . "Flare, are you alright…?" Shade's soft yet worried voice made Flare flinches before she answer harshly.

"I'm fine." She gets up quickly and jumps off the bed. "Come on, we got a meeting today, remember?" Shade didn't say anything as he jumps off the bed, following Flare to the meeting.

**After the meeting, Shade's POV**

Flare and I walk out of the meeting in silence, not speaking a word since this morning. I still can't get Flare's frightened face out of my mind…She looks much more scared than when I raped her on our first night. And that's saying something.

"Flare, mind telling me why you're acting strange since this morning?"

"Yes."

Ah. Still as stubborn as ever. She's my mate alright.

"Then will you tell me what you dreamt?" Flare stops to a halt, just in front of the door to outside. I look at her and almost could see the fire in her eyes…raging fire…

"It is none of your concern." Now that got me in the nerve.

"Of course it is my concern! You're my mate!" Flare didn't say anything. She only grits her teeth and glares at the floor as if it's the most hated thing in the world.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" She looks at me with anger in her eyes. "MY FAMILY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! SO STOP BEING PERSISTENT!" Flare's uproar causes a lot of Pokémon to stare at us as she stomps away, her aura burning like flames…

Her family eh…hm…

Later, Third Person  


"What's that?"

"I said I need a book"

"I'm sorry but we have no boobs!" Shade blushes dark red at the very old Alakazam,feeling the stares of the people in the town's library. (**yea, I add a library here but remember, this town is where Pokémon who were once with trainers!**)

"I SAID I NEED A BOOK, MR SEARCHER!" Mr Searcher nods softly.

"Ah yes! We have many books! Which one would you like?" Shade sighs softly. Mr Searcher, an ex-Psychic captain and now a librarian, is a 100 year old Alakazam with, sometimes, bad hearing but don't let his hearing and appearance fool you. He's stronger than he look.

"I want a book about the Eeveelutions." When Searcher raises a brow, Shade quickly say. "It's for my mate, Flare." at this, Searcher chuckles.

"Ah to be young. I know you love getting laid with her, lad but you got to slow down." Shade blushes dark maroon and half-heartedly glare.

"i meant the Eeveelutions Archive. You know, the history of the Eeveelutions pack." Mr Searcher's eyes widen before he rubs his chin.

"Well now…that's the first time you're interested in something like that…" Searcher looks in thought before looking at Shade with a focus gaze. "There is a history about two captains here…You know the fastest Jolteon the town ever has left with one Pokémon here?" Shade nods softly.

"Yea. He said he quits being Captain because he's not cut out for that work."

"That was just a cover story."

"Huh?" Shade blinks in confusion while Searcher walks over to one of the bookshelves, putting a black book in its place. "A cover story?" Searcher looks at him before speaking.

"Yes. A cover story. Only the old Captains know about this. You and the other new Captains just took the cover story…I know because that Jolteon was one of my good friends. He told the old Captains about his real story." Shade's eyes widen while Searcher chuckles. "You see, he left wasn't because he wasn't cut out for work. It was because he made a female Flareon pregnant."

"P-Pergnant?!" Shade shout in a hush tone, trying not to make a scene. Searcher chuckles and nods.

"That's right! Even though he was drunk that time, he fell in love with that Flareon since he laid his eyes on her. He's not what you call…um…a ladies man. Anyways, feeling like he would put his family in danger, he left the town with that Flareon to live in a pack somewhere. I think it was called Evolucia." Shade tilts his head a little to the right. He has never heard a pack like that before.

"Evolucia?"

"Aye. It's a place where a lot of your species go to live a comfortable place. I visited there a few times to have a chat with the Jolteon. I saw his and his mate's kid too…Ah, that little Eevee is quite energetic. So full of life…I wonder what happen to that young little Eevee…" Searcher smiles sadly and sighs. "If only I came sooner…"

"What do you mean?" Shade looks worry as Searcher shakes his head.

"It was a few years ago…I came to Evolucia to pay the usual visit…But that last visit of mine…was a horrible shock." Searcher's eyes soon hold sadness and regret. "The place was burned to crisp and even though the battle had ended, the smell of fire and blood is still in the air…I came just a day late…If only I came sooner…Some nearby Pokémon told me a group of Fire-type Pokémon attacked the pack of Eeveelutions because they want to take control. But of course, the pack refused and they managed to chase the enemy away…Unfortunately, those heartless beasts sent out two of their top fighters. After that, burned…Everything was burned…I saw the body of my friend. It was horrible! His side was slashed open and his mouth was covered in blood…When I saw his body, I tried to find the Flareon or his child…but it was futile and I never saw them again…" Shade listens in silence as the old Alakazam sighs sadly. "I told this to Reshiram…And not wanting everyone to grieve in the death, she say no one must know the true identity and history of the two…Captains are allowed of course but they must sworn to secrecy." Searcher gives a stern look at Shade. "Don't you dare say a word about this, lad." Shade is unfazed, knowing Psychic-type can't affect Dark-type but he can't help the shiver down his spine, knowing Searcher has other ways to torture people.

"What…What was the child's name?" The old Alakazam smiled sadly at him and opens his mouth as the Umbreon's eyes slowly widen…

To be continued…

* * *

**I'm so so soooooo sorry for the delay and doubly truly sorry for the short story! TwT I didn't have much time nowadays, having exam in a week after the holiday so I gotten a bit busy. I think I can get the next chapter done by next week but I wouldn't put my hopes too much if I were you…**

**Kuro: And yet, you didn't study.**

**Me: YES I DID! == I STUDIED MATHS!**

**Mii-kun: Liiiiiiar.**

**Me: DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE LIKE HAPPY!**

**Kuro: :3 we're cats anyways.**

**Mii-kun: Read and Review!**


	10. Family

**I tried my best with this story…Although…there was one part where I did cried a little…So I might have put in too much feeling into this chapter…**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan does not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Flare sits outside the balcony and watches the star slowly appearing in the sky, looking in interest as the Pokémon in town are preparing for the end of the day.

"_I shouldn't have been that hard to him…Then again, he WAS being nosy…"_

Flare sighs in annoyance and shakes her head. _"Why am I even thinking about this? About HIM?! This is just stupid…"_ Flare starts walking left and right, trying to clear her mind.

"I see you are having a little trouble." Flare's ears perk up and she turns to find the Glaceon smiling at her. She groans and lays her head on the rails.

"Frosty, I am not in the mood to be teased."

"Are you ever? Haha. Now what's wrong with you and lover boy?" Frosty walks towards her and tilts her head a little, looking at the depressed Flareon. The said Flareon sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't know. He was being nosy…again..." Frosty arches a brow, curious.

"What did he do this time?" Flare looks at Frosty before looking at the starry sky.

"He was…asking about my nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Flare nods lightly and stares at the view before her.

"Yea…It wasn't anything serious but he pestered me for the information but I end up shouting at him without reason…" Flare lays her forehead on the rail, drifting to silence. Frosty looks at the sky and smiles a little.

"I know Shade can be a bit...protective but…that's one of the ways he shows his love." Flare looks at Frosty with a confused look.

"His love?"

"Mmhm…Shade, you see, wasn't the person you always see him to be. In fact, you would have been glad to see that side of him, compare to his more…darker nature." Frosty frowns a little and shivers in fear. "T-Trust me. Shade is really fearsome when he's serious." Flare gives a light scoff.

"I doubt he can be serious." Frosty sighs and shakes her head.

"If you were here a month ago, you would have understood what I mean…" Flare looks at Frosty with a questioning look but decides to not say anything. "By the way, Flare, what WAS your nightmare?" Flare flinches a little and her eyes widen slightly as the visions in her head are filled with horrible memories…The flames…The scream…The blood…

"Frosty, would you mind letting me have a talk with Flare?" A voice caught the attention of the two females, looking at the Umbreon behind them.

"O-Oh, Shade! Of course. I'm sure you two have something to talk about." Frosty grins a little, trying to lift this tense mood but prove to be useless as the stares between Flare and Shade causes the poor Glaceon to leave quickly, not wanting to get into their affairs.

Once Frosty left, the room went quietly in an uncomfortable silence. The two mates stare at the view in front of them. The silence was getting into Flare's nerve and she turns to Shade.

"Look, Shade-"

"Flarida…"

Flare's eyes widen as she stares in horror at Shade. His eyes slowly turn to hers, deep and serious. "Your name…Flarida Angelica...Right?" Flare rises from her sitting position and steps back a bit before her eyes turn into anger, her sharp teeth showing.

"How do you know my full name?!" She snarls and growls while Shade frowns a little by this reaction.

"I see...You don't like your name, do you Flarida-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Flare shouts in anger before looking at the ground, shaking. "Stop calling me that…Stop…Stop calling me that…"

"Why? Why is your real name that terrible?" Flare didn't say anything. She only turns away and sit, her back facing him. Shade's expression softens a little before whispering softly. "Flare, it's unhealthy to keep it all inside…" This earns him a twitch on the right ear from Flare. She still keeps quiet but she waits there, listening to him. "I heard about that incident in your home…" She flinches before grinding her teeth together.

"I thought I told you to leave it alone."

"And you know how persistent I am in something that has my mate in it." Flare scoffs but Shade ignores it, continuing. "Flare, stop changing the subject."

"Or what?" Shade can hear the anger slowly rising in her voice but he shakes his head. He walks calmly towards Flare with silent, taking her surprise by rubbing his snout against her neck before whispering against her ear.

"Or I will make sure you scream real loud tonight." Flare's eyes widen and her cheeks turn redder than her original color, earning a lick on the left cheek. Flare growls before glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know?"

"I know, that's why I'll never let you go." Shade smirks at the angry but blushing Flareon. Flare curses under her breath before sighing softly.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. It started when I was a little Eevee…"

_Flashback_

"_Hahahaha! Die, you piece of shits! We don't need you anymore!"_

"_Yea! Rot in hell! Rot in hell!"_

"_We have no need for weaklings here! You deserve to die!"_

_Everyone was screaming in fear and pain, some have their bodies ripped apart by the Houndooms, some gets burned alive from trying to save their precious family…One family tried to run away from __two Houndooms. One of them is a shiny and the other larger and bigger than a normal Houndoom__. However, the only one stopping them from getting the female Flareon, Flarina was her husband, a Jolteon, Thunder. The Flareon was hiding behind a tree, carrying __a vine basket with a blanket on top of it. A small, young Eevee was in the basket, poking its head out of the basket but hiding itself with the blanket._

_Thunder used Thunderbolt on one of the Houndooms but the big one attacks him with Flamethrower. Thunder, with his excellent speed, dodged it. However, the shiny Houndoom used Tackle him, causing Thunder to fall on his side. He looked at Flarina and shouts. _"_Run! Run away with our child! I'll hold them off! Just go! No-!" But he didn't finish his sentence. Before the two Pokémon's eyes were Thunder's body being spilt open by the teeth of the Houndooms as they ate his bloody flesh, leaving his dead, lifeless body…_

"_Papaaaaaaaaaa!" The young Eevee cried, feeling its tears streaming its cheeks as it watched her father being mauled and killed. When one of the Houndooms looked at the females, Flarina quickly ran with the Eevee, trying to escape from the shiny Houndoom. When the Houndooms are far behind but coming close, Flarina hid her only child in a cave. When Flarina tried to escape with the basket, the little Eevee stopped her. "M-Mama, don't go! Don't leave me here!" Flarina looked at the Eevee with sad eyes. She put the basket down and placed a soft kiss on the little one's head._

"_My dear child…" The Eevee sobbed and cried, afraid to see its mother to have the same fate as the father…_

"_P-Please…Mama, don't leave me…" Flarina almost cry at the sight of her child breaking down but the howls of the Houndooms reached her ears. Flarina hugged her child tightly, giving her the mother's warmth she needed before letting her go, placing one last kiss on the sad little Eevee's head._

"_Goodbye, Flarida…I love you…" With that, Flarina ran out of the cave and head to the opposite direction of the cave, followed by a pack of Houndooms. Flarida lied on the ground, crying her heart out…_

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_For 9 days, Flarina have been hiding in the cave, waiting for her mother to come back…On the 10__th__ day, she went out of the cave, searching for her mother. When she came to a clearing, she earned a frightening sight…_

"_Ma…Mama…"_

_On the burned grassy ground, Flarina was lying on her side with her eyes are closed with her body covered in blood. Her side was ripped opened and her neck had a large gash, being covered up by dried blood. The little Eevee walked to her mother and cry in remorse for her mother._

"_Mama…Mama…" She whispered softly and lied down next to her mother's body, sobbing softly. "I love you, Mama…I love you…" She cried softly and nuzzled against her mother's lifeless head, snuggling her softly. "I love you, Mama…I love you, Papa…I love you both…" She whimpered softly before letting more tears streamed her cheeks, trying to feel the warmth from her mother's cold, lifeless body…_

_Flashback End_

"Ever since then, I have tried to forget that horrible incident…But my nightmares would remind me every night…I want to be a Flareon like my mom…She protected me like my dad…But whenever I think of my real name, it just made me think of my mom's last words…" Flare lets out a shaky breath while Shade looks at Flare a little. "I truly thought of them every day…If they were alive, my dad would have ripped your head off while my mom would burn your dick by now…" Flare lets out a soft laugh, putting on a sad smile upon her lips. "I love them…I really love them…But they were taken away…" Flare stares at the floor and sobs softly. "I…" She sobs again and closes her eyes tightly, putting her front paws on her eyes, covering them. "I miss them…I miss my family…" She cries softly and lets her tears stream her cheeks. Shade wraps his front legs around his mate's waist, making her lean against his. When she feels her back pressing against his chest, her eyes are wide open and staring into the crimson red eyes. Shade looks at her with sympathy and kiss on the top of her nose, earning a small blush.

"I'm your family, Flare…Frosty, Grasser, Shocker…They're our family too…You're not going to be alone anymore, Flare…I'm always here with you." He kisses Flare deeply and lovingly, earning a larger blush from the Flareon. But she complies and kisses back, their tongues dancing together in a loving passion. They pull back a bit and stare into each other's eyes, letting the stars shine above them…

To Be Continue

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope there's no cliffhanger this time ^^" I put wayyy too much of those.**

**Kuro: Even the readers already notice.**

**Mii-kun: *reading the reviews* yep! Right at here!**

**Me: Thank you for putting a rain on my parade. == Anyways, I have fulfilled my promise: completing this chapter by this week!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Hurray!**

**All Three: Read and Review! :D / :3**


End file.
